1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical appliances, and particularly to a shower chair/walker combination that provides a walker that is also usable as a shower chair for the disabled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hospitals, nursing facilities and even in the private home, it is often necessary for a disabled and/or elderly patient to have a shower for adequate cleansing. Often, this endeavor requires the use of two appliances. One appliance (a walker or wheelchair) is needed to transport the patient to the shower area. A second appliance is needed to provide support while the patient is actually taking the shower. The use of walkers or wheelchairs for providing mobility for disabled people is a well-known concept in the related medical arts. So to is the use of shower chairs for people who find it difficult to stand while taking a shower. A variety of walkers, wheelchairs and shower chairs are disclosed in the related arts and are commercially available. It would certainly be advantageous if these appliances could be combined into a single appliance for accomplishing the task as described above. Thus, a shower chair/walker combination solving the aforementioned problems is desired.